The Return of Our Demise
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: It's been a few years since Hyrule was clouded in Twilight. A few, peaceful, lovely years. But Zelda is having dreams again. Foreboding dreams. Dreams that signal a quick end to a peaceful era. R&R guys!


Deep within the now sleepy, but vibrant, Faron Woods, was the quiet village of Ordon. The wind only tickled the branches of Deku tree after Deku tree, creating listless whispers. They blew past the figure that jumped from tree to tree with the barest cracking of twigs, ignoring whoever was up at midnight. It was common Hyrule legend that, since Stalchildren roamed at this hour, it was ungodly, demonic. When vengeful spirits crossed back. Yet that did not sway the mysterious figure, who only leapt with grace past Ordona's Spring.

A burst of moonlight illuminated them: a young man at first glance, but a second revealed a feminine curve. Tight, dark blue clothes with a light grey tattered cloth covering their chest with a piercing red stylized eye with a single tear. Bandages were wrapped around their hands, waist, chest, and head, with only fingers, golden bangs, elfin ears, a bright red eye, and a long, tightly knotted braid being left exposed. Sheaths for knives and short-swords rested on a belt, along with a water flask and a few pouches. A set of small, ankle-length pair of boots made silent taps against the tree bark.

The individual finally stopped their tree-following journey at the very edge between the route to the woods and the village itself, jumping from a sturdy pine onto the packed earth below. After going from a low crouch to a slightly higher one, the person looked at the tree-like house in front of them.

The red eye twinkled with a smile.

They quickly ran up a tree and bounded off of it, landing on the roof with a thud. They paused, waiting for a sign that anything or anyone had been disturbed. Then they eased their way to a window, and peeked inside the house. A soft glow told a fire that had shouldered to embers was burning below. Moonlight illuminated their target-

A young man was asleep in a bed next to the window, hair a blonde, sloppy, unkempt mess with the same elfin ears as his covert intruder barely showing. He wore a green, worn, patched and frayed tunic with chainmail and a white long sleeved shirt underneath, his legs covered with a tousled sheet. His mouth was slightly agape, a light snore denoting a deep sleep. The figure's red eye sparked a smile again, and they hopped through the window with only a bare tap.

The very same moment, the young man bolted awake, grabbing a sword that rested on the wall and swingingly blindly, but with great skill and a mighty war-cry.

"HYAAHH!"

The person jumped back, squeaking with a feminine voice "LINK!"

The man paused, blue eyes blinking upon seeing the almost gender ambiguous woman in front of him, then put his sword back on the wall with a sigh.

"Ye gods, Zelda, don't scare me like that."

Zelda began undoing the scarves around her head, apologizing "Sorry, I wasn't thinking you'd react like that." She then laughed lightly "And what do you mean I scared you? I thought you were the brave, blue-eyed beast."

Link chuckled, folding his hands in his lap "You're lucky I was slightly asleep when I struck. If I was awake you'd have a mortal wound. Besides, I should apologize." His casual tone changed, and he bowed lightly "I'm sorry, my princess, but many a long night out in Hyrule Field has taught me to stay vigilant, and never question a swing when there is the chance of mortal peril."

Zelda had undone her scarves, and a quick brush of her hand across her eyes changed them back to blue. She giggled "I've told you that you don't have to be so formal with me."

Link flopped back in his bed, nodding "I was joking, Zelda." He wagged his finger lightly as he folded one hand behind his head "I know you're Queen instead of princess." he then sighed and tucked his free hand behind his head to clasp his other "Now what do you need? There's always a reason when you visit me under the guise of night and 'Sheik'."

Sheik was the affectionate nickname that Link gave Zelda when she concealed herself like this, basing it off the enigmatic, shadowed race known as the Sheikah that had died out centuries ago when he found that she had learned their forgotten ways by her now deceased nanny Impa and the vast amount of royal records she had access to as Queen of Hyrule.

Zelda's cordial demeanor vanished, and she whispered "He's coming back."

The humor in Link's expression was quickly replaced with alarm, and he bolted back into a sitting position "Who?! Zant?! Ganondorf?!"

Zelda shrugged "I don't know. It's an evil, but familiar energy that haunts my dreams."

Link looked unamused "So you visit me at this Goddess-forsaken hour to tell me you're having nightmares?"

"They're not just-" Zelda began before Link calmly grabbed her hands "Zelda, they're just dreams-"

"They're warnings, I know it..." She said as she pulled back, clasping them at her breast "They're warnings from Nayru."

Link glanced at the crest on her hand, then his. They were both dull, as they were covered by cloth, but you could still see the mark of the Goddess's chosen. It was almost amusing how the marks never left no matter what they tried.

Link shook his head "No, mine would be acting up-"

"Link, Farore doesn't warn of coming danger, that is solely the gift of Nayru's piece." Zelda said with a light finger wag and the barest shake of her head. Link then got out of bed and stoke the fire some more, though it was absent in thought. That's what made him so amazing, he could think just as clearly even in the middle of combat.

He then said "If you want, you can stay the night- even I, the grandest hero of Hyrule, can't deny the Queen -but keep in mind what others would think of it." he sounded strained, like he did and didn't want to say the words. What he meant was uncertain.

Zelda redid her wrappings "Of course. The castle would panic if I were gone... Goodbye." She leapt off, running back through the trees.

Link prodded the fire some more, his face tense with worry, anger, a slew of emotions barely concealed by an even mask of calm.

...

The next day, just at dawn, Link awoke to a light blare of a Deku Horn- he stopped and wondered sleepily what a Deku Horn was. Another trumpeting sound, then hoofbeats. Link shot to his window, _Oh Gods, Epona, what if the Bulbins got Epona!?_

He was relieved to see the royal green of a Hylian messenger vanish into the forest, and a notice was nailed to his door. He chuckled, tousling his sandy hair "Oh please... it's been years since they've dared coming here..." Epona whinnied, Link recalling enough Horse-speak to understand that she wanted him to read the notice. "Okay, I'll be down soon enough, girl..."

He pulled up his boots, tapping them to make sure they weren't going to fall off- or apart, since he couldn't remember when he had gotten new boots. He stopped at the thought. He shook his head, he didn't need any new boots. The ones that The Hero of Legend had used were the best he had ever worn. While he wouldn't openly admit it, they gave him a sense of pride and security along with the tunic.

After a quick breakfast of goat milk and a slice of cheese still in his hand, he opened his door and pulled off the note. He casually read it over, still nibbling on his food. He stopped once the message sank in:

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Zelda Has Requested The Presence Of The Hero Of Twilight's Bane. Please Come As Soon As You Can._

He stared vacantly at his door. "Mother Farore she's serious about this." he muttered. He sighed, then went back in to grab his things, then quickly mounted Epona "Come on, we gotta ride. HYAH!"

Without another disturbance, still sleepy and misty in the morning light, Ordon fell quiet.

* * *

Oh my gosh it's a Zelda fic! I thought this would be Kingdom Hearts again! XD

I figured I'd have a story that returned to my earliest gaming roots, but don't expect a lot of updating since I have other stories that take higher priority.


End file.
